basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
Paradise Jam Tournament
The U.S. Virgin Islands Paradise Jam is a preseason college basketball tournament that takes place in late November of each year, with the men usually playing the week before Thanksgiving and the women playing Thanksgiving week. It takes place in St. Thomas at the Sports and Fitness Center. The tournament began in 2000 as a women's tournament. There has been a men's tournament since 2001. The format was originally a six team tournament with teams divided into two groups of three for a round robin competition with group standings deciding the entrants to the fifth place, third place, and championship games. In 2006 the format was changed to a more traditional eight team tournament where all teams play three games with the final day's games determining placement in all positions, first through eighth. La Salle has the most appearances of any team (3). Past Paradise Jam Championship Game Results (Men) Results 2010 Tournament Bracket (Men) *'November 19-22: St. Thomas' | RD1-score1= 52 | RD1-seed2= | RD1-team2= | RD1-score2= 59 | RD1-seed3= | RD1-team3= | RD1-score3= 55 | RD1-seed4= | RD1-team4= | RD1-score4= 69 | RD1-seed5= | RD1-team5= Alabama | RD1-score5= 78 | RD1-seed6= | RD1-team6= | RD1-score6= 83 | RD1-seed7= | RD1-team7= Iowa | RD1-score7= 73 | RD1-seed8= | RD1-team8= | RD1-score8= 86 | RD2-seed1= | RD2-team1=' ' | RD2-score1= 61 | RD2-seed2= | RD2-team2= | RD2-score2= 60 | RD2-seed3= | RD2-team3= | RD2-score3= 52 | RD2-seed4= | RD2-team4= | RD2-score4= 57 | RD3-seed1= | RD3-team1= | RD3-score1= 67 | RD3-seed2= | RD3-team2= | RD3-score2= 58 }} | RD1-score1= 64 | RD1-seed2= | RD1-team2= | RD1-score2= 58 }} | RD1-score1= 56 | RD1-seed2= | RD1-team2= | RD1-score2= 68 | RD1-seed3= | RD1-team3= Alabama | RD1-score3= 47 | RD1-seed4= | RD1-team4= Iowa | RD1-score4= 55 | RD2-seed1= | RD2-team1= | RD2-score1= 78 | RD2-seed2= | RD2-team2= Iowa | RD2-score2= 72 }} | RD1-score1= 60 | RD1-seed2= | RD1-team2= Alabama | RD1-score2= 59 }} 2009 Tournament Bracket (Men) *'November 20-23: St. Thomas' ' | RD1-score1= 60 | RD1-seed2= | RD1-team2=Northern Iowa | RD1-score2= 52 | RD1-seed3= | RD1-team3= | RD1-score3= 66 | RD1-seed4= 11 | RD1-team4='Tennessee' | RD1-score4= 105 | RD1-seed5= | RD1-team5=' | RD1-score5= 84 | RD1-seed6= | RD1-team6= | RD1-score6= 80 | RD1-seed7= | RD1-team7= | RD1-score7= 63 | RD1-seed8= 7 | RD1-team8='Purdue' | RD1-score8= 74 | RD2-seed1= | RD2-team1= | RD2-score1=53 | RD2-seed2= 11 | RD2-team2='Tennessee' | RD2-score2=57 | RD2-seed3= | RD2-team3= | RD2-score3=60 | RD2-seed4= 7 | RD2-team4='Purdue' | RD2-score4=85 | RD3-seed1= 11 | RD3-team1=Tennessee | RD3-score1=72 | RD3-seed2= 6 | RD3-team2='Purdue' | RD3-score2=73 }} ' | RD1-score1=58 | RD1-seed2= | RD1-team2= | RD1-score2=51 }} | RD1-score2= 68 | RD1-seed3= | RD1-team3=' ' | RD1-score3=75 | RD1-seed4= | RD1-team4= | RD1-score4=58 | RD2-seed1= | RD2-team1= | RD2-score1=69 | RD2-seed2= | RD2-team2='Northern Iowa' | RD2-score2=81 }} | RD1-score1=73 | RD1-seed2= | RD1-team2=' ' | RD1-score2=82 }} 2008 Tournament Bracket (Men) *'November 21-24: St. Thomas''' 2007 Tournament Bracket (Men) *'November 16-19: St. Thomas' 2006 Tournament Bracket (Men) *'November 17-20: St. Thomas' 2005 Tournament Bracket (Men) *'November 18-21: St. Thomas/St. John' Saint John Division -Old Dominion 74, Georgia 65 -Old Dominion 65, Fordham 52 -Georgia 78, Fordham 69 Saint Thomas Division -Wisconsin 80, Norfolk State 51 -Wisconsin 95, Eastern Kentucky 89 -Eastern Kentucky 67, Norfolk State 60 Championship Round Consolation 5th Place: Fordham 72, Norfolk State 53 Consolation 3rd Place: Georgia 76, Eastern Kentucky 68 Championship: Wisconsin 84, Old Dominion 81 2004 Tournament Bracket (Men) *'November 19-22: St. Thomas/St. John' Saint John Division -Austin Peay 52, Saint Louis 45 -Eastern Michigan 73, Austin Peay 59 -Eastern Michigan 61, Saint Louis 58 Saint Thomas Division -Arkansas 72, Winthrop 49 -Winthrop 89, Troy 80 -Arkansas 89, Troy 54 Championship Round Consolation 5th Place: Saint Louis 63, Troy 55 Consolation 3rd Place: Winthrop 52, Austin Peay 36 Championship: Arkansas 82, Eastern Michigan 64 2003 Tournament Bracket (Men) *'November 22-25: St. Thomas/St. John' Saint Thomas Division -Monmouth 69, Appalachian State 65 -Boston College 92, Appalachian State 67 -Boston College 60, Monmouth 50 Saint John Division -Wichita State 74, La Salle 71 -Hampton 68, La Salle 64 -Wichita State 68, Hampton 65 Championship Round Consolation 5th Place: Appalachian State 59, La Salle 48 Consolation 3rd Place: Monmouth 64, Hampton 52 Championship: Boston College 84, Wichita State 81 2002 Tournament Bracket (Men) *'November 22-25: St. Thomas/St. John' Saint John Division -Saint Bonaventure 91, Virginia Tech 78 -Saint Bonaventure 65, Michigan 53 -Virginia Tech 65, Michigan 53 Saint Thomas Division -Brigham Young 71, Toledo 56 -Brigham Young 73, Kansas State 64 -Toldeo 58, Kansas State 50 Championship Round Consolation 5th Place: Kansas State 82, Michigan 71 Consolation 3rd Place: Virginia Tech 58, Toledo 45 Championship: Brigam Young 66, Saint Bonaventure 57 2001 Tournament Bracket (Men) *'November 17-20: St. Thomas/St. John' Saint John Division -Clemson 70, Morris Brown 57 -La Salle 63, Morris Brown 49 -Clemson 81, La Salle 69 Saint Thomas Division -UAB 79, Eastern Michigan 66 -Miami (FL) 93, Eastern Michigan 56 -Miami (FL) 81, UAB 79 Championship Round Consolation 5th Place: Eastern Michigan 67, Morris Brown 55 Consolation 3rd Place: La Salle 63, UAB 58 Championship: Miami (FL) 67, Clemson 65 See also *2009 US Virgin Islands Paradise Jam (women) References External links *Official site of the U.S. Virgin Island Paradise Jam Tournament Category:Men's tournaments